New Boy in Town
by Edward-Jonathon
Summary: Emmett and Jasper are Bella’s brothers. Rose and Alice are Bella’s friends. Who’s the good looking new boy in town who has all the girls drooling? BxE - All Human
1. Chapter 1

Emmett and Jasper are Bella's brothers. Rose and Alice are Bella's friends. Who's the good looking new boy in town who has all the girls drooling? BxE - All Human

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

* * *

**B POV**

BEEP!

I woke-up to the loud beeping of my alarm. I looked over at it and saw that it was seven o'clock….time to wake-up the snoring brothers. I quickly jumped out of bed and pulled on some comfortable clothes - comfortable being baggy black pants, and an oversized white shirt. Once that was done, I sprinted down to Jasper's room to wake him up. I opened the door _very_ loudly and started jumping up and down on his bed singing 'Wake-Up Jeff' from the Wiggles, except instead of using 'Jeff', I used 'Jasper'.

"Argh! Shut-up Bella! It's too early for the wiggles!" Groaned Jasper, flopping onto his stomach and pulling the blanket over his head.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to sleep after all my efforts of waking you up," I said, ripping the blanket off him.

"Bella…" He started angrily, but before he could say anymore, I was out of his room and into the next room to wake-up Emmett.

I didn't even try to be loud this time. No matter how loud I was, Emmett was not going to hear…and if he did, he was not going to wake-up.

"GOOD MORNING EMMETT!" I screamed, pulling his blanket off him. Emmett groaned and opened one eye to take a look at me.

"TIME TO GET UP EMMETT!" I screamed in an overly cheery voice.

"Grrr…" he shut his eye and flopped on his stomach, burying his head under the pillow.

Okay, fine. If that didn't work, _this_ definitely will. "If you don't get up very soon and pick-up your girlfriend for school, she will be extremely angry!"

With that, Emmett jumped off the bed as fast as lightning, almost knocking me over and ran to the bathroom he shared with Jasper. I laughed as I went to the kitchen. Rose was not a morning person, and she always liked to be everywhere on time. She can be very scary when she's angry, but she's loyal and trustworthy, which is why she's my best friend as well as Alice, her sister.

Mum was already in the kitchen, frying eggs on the pan. I sniffed, it smelt wonderful. Mum was the best cook in the entire world. I loved her cooking. I also enjoy helping her cook, which was quite often, pretty much every day. I went over to set the table for us. Dad had already left. He's usually out of the house by the time we wake-up.

By the time the boys were down, the food was already served. I watched as their eyes lit up with excitement as they both went for the food as fast as lightning. Boys are so stupid. They only think about four things: girls, food, sleep and games. And I know, because I live with 2 of the craziest boys on the planet. By the time I'd finished my plate, Jasper had eaten four eggs, three slices of bacon and two slices of bread while Emmet had six eggs, five and a half slices of bacon (the other half of my bacon) and four slices of bread. Not to mention they both had two glasses of orange juice.

I sighed. My brothers are so weird. But I can't imagine living my life without them. Even though they are slightly…odd…they are still the funniest, most caring people ever.

"Come on Bella! Rose is gonna have my head off if we are not there in seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds!" yelled Emmett from the door.

"Coming!" I called back, as I ran upstairs to grab my black coat and bag from my room. Thankfully, I only tripped twice, but I managed to avoid the floor meeting my head both times.

Jasper helped me into the Jeep because…well, it was HUGE and I'm not so huge-rather short, I get it from mum. Once everyone was buckled-up, Emmett sped of to Rose and Alice's house to pick them up. They were already standing in the drive by the time we arrived. Rose looked gorgeous as usual. She had on a tight jean skirt which around knee length, and a short red blouse with red sequence around the neckline. On her feet, were the biggest red death-traps you could ever see. I have no idea she walks in them, it amazes me. Alice was her cute, adorable, bouncy-self this morning, dressed almost like Rose, except the clothes fit her perfectly-not tight, and not showing much cleavage.

Emmett gulped. "I hope she doesn't kill me." He looked at this watch, "she shouldn't, we're thirty-nine seconds early."

**E POV**

Today would my first day attending Forks High. Before, I went to a private school in Chicago. This would be a huge change for me. Changing to a new school in the middle of High School would be difficult, but I could deal with it if it makes my father happy.

My parents decided to move to Forks because my father received a position at the Forks Hospital with a decent pay and my mother thought it would be nice to live in a small town for a change. I wasn't too enthused with the idea at the beginning. All my friends are in Chicago. My best mate since kinder is there. My girlfriend…ex-girlfriend…is still in Chicago - we broke-up not long ago because we decided that a long-distance relationship would be too difficult.

So here I am, in front of the main office of the school, with twenty minutes until school actually starts. I went in to collect my timetable around five minutes ago, so now I have nothing to do except people-gaze. Not many are here at the moment, only some geeky kids who actually want school to start early.

Since I still have around fifteen minutes to spare now, I might as well turn on some music and relax before school.

I was listening to a Debussy song when this Jeep pulled up right next to my silver Volvo. Everyone in there was gorgeous. They were all talking and laughing happily like I used to with my friends back in Chicago.

One by one, they started to climb out. The driver, a big burly guy, was out first and was helping the girl in the passenger seat out. The three people behind began to file out one by one through the same door. I was wondering why they didn't use both doors, when I noticed that the tall blond guy had to help the two girls down because they were quite short.

My attention on their height was very soon history though, because the last girl who climbed out of the Jeep was absolutely stunning. She had long, brown chocolate hair that was hanging loosely off her shoulders, deep hazelnut eyes which twinkled every time she laughed, and the most stunning smile ever. I had never seen someone so perfect before. Even through her modest clothing, I can still see that she had an amazing body.

She was so gorgeous. She wasn't wearing a bit of make-up and she wasn't wearing revealing clothes. She was just her normal, natural, beautiful self.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys. I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first fanfic and I have no idea what I'm doing. But that's okay, I'll just go witth the flow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**E POV**

The first day of school was exactly what I imagined it would be like. Everybody looked at me as if I was a vampire from their worst nightmare. I met a few rather polite people today. Some of them included Jasper Swan, his siblings and his friends. I met him in my first class today, French. He asked me to sit with him and his friends at lunch and I agreed, hoping that I would get to be near that beautiful brunette angel, and also, because so far, nobody's asked me to join them at lunch.

I didn't really concentrate in most of my classes because I had already covered these topics back in Chicago, so I spent most of the time wondering what the angel's name was. Hm…could it be Rosa? Nah, that doesn't fit. Mary? Maybe…Angela? That suits rather well, but it's not quite there yet.

DING DING

Finally, the bell! I grabbed my math stuff and ran for my locker. Jasper's locker was right next to mine, so I waited for him to come.

"Hi gorgeous!" I heard a voice whisper in my ear. _Urgh! This can't be good!_

I turned around slowly to see a tall blonde girl wearing green short shorts and a small white top which was rather revealing, and she had a lot of make-up on. It made me feel kind of sick.

"I was wondering, would you like to have lunch with my friends and I?" She said, in what I thought she thought was supposed to be a sexy and alluring voice, but it sounded like a guy trying to sing high in a girl's voice. She turned around and pointed to a group of girls standing around the corner, they were looking at us and when they realised they I had turned around to look at them, they started to giggle and flutter their eyelashes as well as flicking their hair behind their shoulder. I honestly thought I was going to puke. They wore the same clothes as the blonde girl but in different assortments of colour. Luckily Jasper came to my rescue at that exact minute.

"Ready for lunch Edward?" He asked, "my siblings are dying to see the new boy in school."

"Yeah, ready for lunch," I replied. I turned around to the blonde girl who asked me to have lunch with her, "um, sorry, I already said I would have lunch with Jasper and his friends." Her eyes narrowed when I said that. She looked like she was going to jump at Jasper and choke him.

I turned around and quickly walked to the lunch room with Jasper right behind me, hoping to get rid of her. But before we reached the door, the blonde girl pulled me back away from Jasper and said in that same guy-girl voice, "By the way, the name's Lauren. I just wanted to let you know that Jasper and his friends are the biggest freaks and retards ever. Nobody likes them because they're losers. If you ever get tired of them, you can always come and join me and my friends for lunch. There'll always be room for you," she fluttered her eyelashes at me at the last sentence and walked off, exaggeratedly waving her butt to the sides .

That girl was seriously creepy. I knew that she was going to be big trouble for me. Urgh, I still feel sick just thinking of her and her friends.

But before I could think anymore, Jasper was pulling me into the cafeteria.

"What did Lauren want?" he asked curiously.

"She wanted to inform me that you and you're friends are the biggest losers ever. But don't worry, I don't believe a single thing she said.."

Jasper grunted, "She's always spreading horrible rumours around, especially ones about Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"Oh! That's my sister! She's dying to meet the 'new boy'. I think you'll like her."

_Hm…I wonder if she's the pretty brunette I saw with him this morning._

Jasper led me to a table at the far end of the cafeteria where four people were already seated. Two had their backs to us, and two were facing us. At the sounds of our approaching footsteps, the two who had their backs to us turned around, and I realised one of them was the beautiful brunette

She gave me a dazzling smile as Jasper gave a quick introduction. "Edward, this is my sister Bella," he pointed to Bella the Beautiful Brunette, "my brother Emmett" he then pointed to the big burly guy Bella was sitting next to, "and these are Rosalie and Alice, our friends, they're twins." Everyone smiled and greeted me happily.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Yo man!"

I greeted everyone than took a seat next to Bella. She gave me a beautiful smile as she moved over so that there was more room for me.

"So how's the first day of school been for you Edward?" Alice asked, turning her small body around so that she was directly facing me. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks, because as soon as she spoke to me, everyone on the table gave their full attention to me.

"Erm…yeah. It's been okay so far." I said. I wasn't really sure what else to say. School's just school. Boring. You don't do anything but work, or pretend you're working while in actual fact, you're daydreaming about a beautiful brunette who's name you now knew. _Bella. Suits her perfectly._

Bella smiled at me. _Oh, what a beautiful smile! She looks just like an angel_. "So what classes have you chosen this year?" she asked, in the most beautiful, angelic voice ever.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I just sat there, staring at the most beautiful girl ever. How was I supposed to talk when an angel was looking straight at me?

I felt someone kick me under the table. I jumped a little and looked up to see who the attacker was.

Alice…

She raised her eyebrow in a knowingly way and looked at Bella. _Woops! I didn't answer her question! What was the question again?_ _Uh-oh…_

"So you do French with Jasper?" Alice asked me innocently. _Ah yes! That's right! Bella was asking about what subjects I've picked. I have to thank Alice later…_

I then proceeded to tell Bella the subjects that I've picked for this year. "What about you?" I asked, once I was done listing them.

Bella started listing her subjects while ticking the numbers off on her finger. _Oh God! Her fingers look so soft and delicate. I wonder what it would feel like to have her run her fingers through my hair…No Edward! Stop! You can't think that! You've just met her! You'll scare her off and will never be able to speak to her again._ After our subject selecting talk, we proceeded on to other topics. It was so easy to speak to Bella. She seemed so interested in everything I say. And everything she says has my full attention.

Overall, lunch was rather fun considering it was my first day of school. I spent most of the time talking to Bella about EVERYTHING and when we weren't talking, I was joking around with Emmett and Jasper. I kept noticing that Alice was giving me these knowing looks throughout lunch and then looking at Bella, it was kind of disturbing. Overall, they were a great bunch of kids – very warm and welcoming, unlike Lauren and her friends.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. It's always nice to know that there are people out there who appreciate your work. If you want to leave a critical review, that's fine by me. I don't mind people correcting my errors and such, but just try to keep it polite!

Thanks

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**E POV**

The next few days of school were very much the same as the first day. Each morning, Emmett would pick me up in his Jeep on the way to school, and I would always sit next to Bella in the back. I would always have lunch with my new friends and then I would always walk with Bella to Biology. Biology is now my favourite subject because I have Bella as my lab partner. She was fun, carefree and smart. There were never any awkward moments between us. I felt extremely comfortable with her.

Bella and I were sitting in our usual seats, waiting for our biology teacher to come. We were talking about the best holiday destinations when this guy named Mike Newton walked up to us.

"Hey Bella!" he said, completely ignoring me.

"Um…hi Mike," Bella said, with less enthusiasm then he had.

Mike smiled. "So how are you today?"

"I'm good Mike, and yourself?" Bella asked through gritted teeth. She was obviously annoyed with this guy. I could totally understand her though. _Who just walks up to a person, who is in a conversation with somebody else, and makes up a conversation of their own, completely ignoring the other person?_

"I'm great, but I'd be even better if you would agree to go to the movies with me on Friday?" He asked, sounded hopeful.

"Oh um…erm…I…" Bella stuttered. She looked so nervous it was so adorable. "I…um…I'm going out with Edward on Friday." She blurted out, giving me this look to play along.

"Oh," Mike said, giving me this ugly glare. I couldn't help but smile back smugly at him. "What about Saturday?" he asked, turning his attention back to Bella.

I couldn't suppress the growl rising from my throat, and before I knew it, I blurted out, "Bella's with me all of Saturday and Sunday." Technically, I wasn't lying, because I was going to see her this weekend, except we will be in the company of her two brothers and two best friends.

"Oh," Mike said, dejectedly. "Maybe next weekend," he said walking back to his desk as the teacher came in. _Couldn't this guy catch a hint?_

"Thanks Edward," Bella whispered, leaning over to give me a hug. _Ah! She's so warm and cuddly_ I though, as I returned the hug. I felt so empty when she leaned back in her seat. It felt as if the whole world was falling apart. _Look at you Edward! You're like a sick-love puppy dog. It was just a hug! Oh great, now you're talking to yourself in your mind. Great! It's just as bad as talking to yourself out loud. It's the first sign of madness you know?_

* * *

_The next day_

I was on my way to lunch when I bumped into Alice. I think…or maybe she was looking for me by the way her eyes glistened with determination…and also, her locker is on the other side of the school.

"Hi Edward!" She called happily as she made her way to my locker.

"Hi Alice." I replied warily. I knew she had something up her sleeve. Why else would she meet me at my locker instead of meeting me in the lunch room where we usually meet for lunch?

"So Edward," Alice started as we started walking towards the cafeteria together, "how are you and Bella?"

WHAT? I knew something was up, but this?

I gulped. I hoped that she didn't know that I have a crush on Bella. What if Alice tells her? Then Bella would hate me forever! And I'll never be able to speak to her again!

"Um…good?" I replied, hoping that she would drop the subject. Of course, I received no such luck.

"Argh! You two are so ignorant you know that?" Alice asked with a frustrated look on her face._ Um…why?_

I didn't say anything. Alice was just too confusing.

"You two totally like each other silly," Alice said, "if I were you, I would ask her out before anyone else does." And with that, she skipped towards the cafeteria, leaving me behind in my own thoughts.

Ask her out? What if she doesn't like me? What if she rejects me and thinks that I'm only being nice to her just to get in her pants?

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the most beautiful, sweet, melodic voice ever.

"Hi Edward," said Bella as she joined me in the cafeteria.

"Hi Beautiful Bella," I replied. _Wait! I did not just say that?! Did I? Oh my God, I am so dead…_Bella turned pink. It was the most beautiful sight ever…but I think she'll never speak to me again, now that I've pretty much embarrassed her.

"I'm not pretty," she whispered and then turned away so that I couldn't see her face. I quickly grabbed her arm and forced her to face me. I looked into her deep, brown, chocolate eyes and melted.

"What do you mean 'you're not pretty'?" I whispered, "You're the most beautiful girl to have walked this planet and you think you're not pretty?"

"You don't get it!" she whispered back, as tears began to leak down her cheeks. "I'm not pretty! Only crazy, nerdy, freaky boys like me! I never get good looking, sweet, romantic boys liking me."

"So you think that I'm a crazy, nerdy, freaky boy?" I asked, trying to hide my panic. _Does she think I'm crazy? I bet she does. Nerdy? Definitely. I pretty much ace all my tests…_

"Huh?" Bella asked through her tears. She looked so adorable, even with the tears streaming down her face.

I chose to not repeat what I had just said, so I went, "would you like to go out with me on Friday?"

Bella's eyes expanded – they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. I gulped. _I bet she's going to reject me_…But just as I expected her to open her mouth and say 'no', her lips widened in a huge smile and she nodded her head vigorously as she jumped up to give me a hug, wrapping her legs around my waste. I returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as her.

'Yes,' Bella said 'Yes yes yes yes!'

I smiled. Our date will be so perfect and nothing will be able to ruin in. I can't wait! I have to plan this out perfectly. Our first date _has_ to be perfect!

**B POV**

It's Friday! I'm so excited! The one guy I actually like has asked me out! It didn't bother me that we've only known each other for a short time. He was so nice, sweet and caring. And every time I was around him, I felt a big smile appear across my face. I don't think I could feel any happier than this!

Alice and Rosalie will be coming over sometime within the next half hour to help pick out clothes and do my hair, make-up etc.

Charlie almost fainted when I told him I was going out with a guy (I didn't mention the word 'date' because I knew he would walk outside and shoot Edward with a shotgun). But fair enough. I've never been on a date before, so Charlie never had to worry about shooting his daughter's boyfriends.

_Knock! Knock!_

Yay! The girls are here. Finally!

I ran down the stairs to open the door, tripping once at the bottom. Alice and Rosalie were there with lots of bags in their hands. _Oh no! Please tell me that they did not go shopping for clothes…_

"Hi Bella! We got you some knew clothes for your date," Alice said, holding up her hands to show me the bags she was holding. _As if I can't see the fifty bags she's holding_.

"Um…thanks Alice, Rosalie. But you really shouldn't have. I already have heaps of clothes from last weeks shopping spree."

"Nonsense Bella. Those clothes are _not_ date-worthy. Now let's go, we have so much to do," Rosalie said, dragging me up the stairs.

The girls made me shower while they got everything ready. When I was done, I came out to find my table loaded with make-up and hair products. "Finally!" Alice exclaimed, jumping up from the bed and dragging me to the chair which sat next to the table.

I waited patiently for an hour and a half while Alice did my make-up and Rosalie did my hair. Usually, I would have protested after five minutes, but I wanted to look pretty on my first date with Edward. After Rosalie had curled my hair, and Alice had finished applying eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, foundation and lip gloss, they handed me a dress and pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Put it on or else!" Alice glared at me.

I sighed as I shut the bathroom door behind me. I looked at the dress. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! I hurriedly put the dress on. It was a long blue sleeveless dress which hugged my curves in the right places and flowed out nicely whenever I twirled or spun around. **(Picture on my profile)** _Wait! What if he's taking me to the movies! I would look crazy turning up like this!_

I yanked open the door! "Alice! Rosalie! I can't go to the movies looking like this!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Geeze! We're right here! No need to yell!" Rosalie grumbled.

"And who said that Edward's taking you to the movies?" asked Alice.

_Hm...she had me there_. "Oh." I stupidly replied. Suddenly, something occurred to me. "Hey, you guys know where Edward's taking me!" I accused.

Alice and Rosalie smiled. "Yep!"

"Well…are you going to tell me?"

"Nope!" was the reply.

I was about to say something when we heard a knock from downstairs.

_OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!_

Alice and Rosalie squealed. "Come on Bella!" They called as they raced down the stairs. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. _Relax Bella! This date will be perfect! You look fine…_

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Alice handed me these gorgeous black heels which weren't too high thankfully, and Rosalie handed me a white clutch.

"Okay, are you ready?" asked Alice. _Deep breath._

"Yes, I'm ready."

Alice and Rosalie squealed as they ushered me towards the door, where mum and dad were talking to Edward. I looked at Edward, and blushed. He was staring at me with his mouth wide open while Charlie and Renee droned on and on about something or other, not really noticing that Edward had lost their attention.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper came back from their grocery shopping (since they eat like pigs, they have to do the grocery shopping, hehehe…) and stopped at the door way staring at me.

"Oh my!" said Emmett, pushing everyone aside as he made his way over to me. "look at my little sister, all grown up and as beautiful as ever!" _Awww! Emmett's so sweet!_ I almost cried. Suddenly, he turned around and glared at Edward. "If you hurt my little sister, I will personally come and kill you myself! If you lay one finger on her where it isn't supposed to be, you'll have no fingers left by the time you say 'have mercy on me Emmett!' got it?"

"I've already given him a lecture about this Emmett, you can stop now," said Charlie, pulling a crying mum into his arm.

_Oh my God! Why is everyone crying? It's just a date! A date with a Greek God…but still!_

"Oh my little baby! She's all grown up now. I remember when…" but I ignored the rest of her sentence, and turned towards Edward, who was still looking at me, and at me only, nobody else. I blushed.

Realising that he's been staring at me for the past five minutes, he quickly made his way over to me and took one of my hands. "You look absolutely beautiful tonight," he whispered as he leaned down to kiss my hand.

_FLASH_

"Oh! What a beautiful romantic picture!" cried mum, turning around to show ever the picture. I blushed.

_Oh my God! Why does my mum have to be so embarrassing around a Greek God?_

Edward gave me a reassuring smile, and I felt myself melting. "Ready to go?" he asked me.

I nodded then turned around to face my friends and family. "Okay, we're going everyone."

After our farewells, Edward led me to his car – a silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and bowed. I giggled and curtsied before getting in as smoothly as possible. Before he shut the door, he looked at me straight in the eye and said, "have I told you that you look amazing tonight?"

I nodded and smiled. "You look very well groomed yourself." He gave me a crooked smile before shutting the door and I swear my heart stopped.

"Ready for our date?" he asked, as he got into the drivers seat. I nodded and we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does

* * *

**B POV**

The car ride was quiet – a peaceful silence. I spent most of the ride staring at Edward. I didn't realise before, but Edward was wearing a formal suite. And considering I'm wearing a formal dress, I'm guessing we're going somewhere dressy.

Urgh! I hate formal places.

We kept driving in silence, with me still staring at Edward shamelessly. There was soft piano music playing from a CD Edward had put in earlier. I didn't recognise any of the pieces, but they were the most beautiful music I've ever heard.

_Mental note: Ask Edward about the CD later_.

Before I knew it, Edward had stopped the car and opened my door for me, bowing slightly as he did earlier in the evening. I smiled. _He's so sweet!_

I got out of the car and looked at the surroundings. We were in the woods?! What the hell?

"Um, Edward…why are we in the woods?"

He gave me a gorgeous crooked smile. "It's a surprise!"

I resisted the urge to glare at him. I hated surprises, and this was no exception.

"Come on, let's go." Edward said, holding out he's arms for me. I took it, before the realisation hit me…

"We're walking? In there?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup." Noticing my worried look, he went on, "don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

That made me feel slightly better. Only slightly…

After about five minutes of walking, Edward decided to give me a piggy-back because I kept falling over my heels. Stupid heels...

He helped me climb onto his back and then kept walking at the same pace before. _Doesn't my weight affect him at all?_ Before I knew it, we were in this beautiful spacious clearing surrounded by trees and flowers. Hanging from the tall trees were Christmas lights of all different colours and on the other side of the clearing, you could see a lake. It was the most gorgeous, wonderful, magical thing. But what caught my eye the most was in the middle of the clearing.

There, in the middle, was a large blanket surrounded by candles, and a large picnic basket. In the middle of the blanket, was a single red rose.

My breath caught in my throat. Everything looked so romantic!

"We're having a dinner-picnic?" I asked.

Edward grinned sheepishly. "Well yeah, I wanted to do something special, and I thought taking you out to a fancy restaurant was too cliché, so I decided on this. And also because I know you hate people spending money on you."

I stood there shocked, I couldn't even open my mouth to speak. _He wanted to do something special for me?!_

When I didn't say anything, worry coursed through Edward's eyes. "Of course, if you don't like this, I could take you to a restaurant. I know a really nice restaurant not far from here which I know you'll really like. It's a nice, cosy place and the food is great-"

"No Edward, this is fine," I interrupted his babble, "in fact, it's more than fine. It's wonderful and really sweet!"

"Really?" Edward asked, his famous smile appearing on his face.

"Really." Was my only reply. I leaned up on the tip of my toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. This seemed to be a good thing to do, because his beautiful smile expanded the minute our skin made contact.

Edward took me by the arms and led me to the picnic basket. Before helping me to sit down (without rumpling my dress), he picked up the rose and handed it to me. "A beautiful rose, for a beautiful lady," he whispered to me in a husky voice.

I smiled in return, feeling very pleased that he'd called me beautiful. "Thank-you," was the only reply I could think of.

Then something occurred to me while he was rummaging through the picnic basket.

"Hey Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we wearing formal clothes to a picnic?"

Edward grinned sheepishly. "Well, I didn't want to tell anybody about my special plans for you in case they would spoil it. I wanted it to be a secret, so I told them that we were going to a very pricey restaurant."

I couldn't help but smile. This was much better than a pricey restaurant. He had put so much thought to make sure that I would enjoy our night together. I felt my heart ready to burst out of my body and do the happy dance around the woods twenty times.

I was almost positive that my heart was close to leaving my body when Edward unpacked the contents of the picnic basket. The basket held all my favourite foods in it, ranging from salads, to chicken sandwiches, to chocolate cake, and much more. _So he had listened to me when I was telling him about my favourite foods!_

"Thank-you Edward," I whispered, "this is truly a magical night."

He looked up at me from organising the foods. "You're welcome," he whispered. I looked into his eyes and found myself lost in his shining emerald eyes. We sat and stared at each other for a long time. Somehow, during our little staring competition, we had inched closer to each other, and now our faces were only inches apart.

_If I move forward just a little, I may be able to feel those lips…_

But before I could do anything, Edward's lips were on mine. It was the most memorable kiss ever. The kiss was gentle, but passionate and the feel of his lips against mine was the best feeling ever.

Too soon for my liking, we pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. Edward was staring intensely at me, he looked really happy and joyous – the feelings that were coursing through me at the moment. We were silent for a while, still staring at each other's eyes.

No words needed to be said. We both knew what the other was thinking, and we both knew that this was the start of something new.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry about the late update. I've been really busy. And I'm also sorry that it's a short chapter. But as I said, I was busy.

I must say though, that I'm kinda disappointed with the lack of reviews I'm getting.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

**B POV**

I sighed happily. Ever since Edward and I started dating last week, I was living on cloud-nine. We spent all our free time together and everyday after school, Edward would come home with me, and we'd spend long hours doing homework together or just cuddling on the couch. Whenever it was time to prepare for dinner, I'd leave Edward to play the Nintendo with Emmet and Jasper, while I helped mum cook dinner.

While mum and I cooked, we'd listen to the boys, who were a great source of entertainment. They would swear, scream and yell like little children playing tag in the playground.

"You cheated!" I heard Emmett scream.

"No I didn't! You just don't want to admit that you've been beaten!" was Edward's reply.

"Whatever. Rematch! I bet I could beat you this time, even with you're cheating."

"Ha! That's what you said before, and who lost that round?" Jasper asked.

I didn't hear Emmett's reply because I was too lost in my own thoughts. I was so glad that Edward got along really well with my family. Even though Emmett threatened him everyday, and picked on him whenever possible, you could tell that he was starting to warm up to Edward a lot.

Once the table was set, I went to get the boys.

The sight before me was glorious. Edward looked adorable sitting in the middle of the couch, slightly hunched as he stared at the T.V. As if he could sense my appearance, he turned around and our eyes met. He lowered his control, stood up, and made his way to me in three humungous steps. "Hello beautiful," he whispered as he wrapped me in his arms. I smiled as I buried my nose in his shirt.

He smelt gorgeous as always.

"Get your hands off her, that's my baby sister!" Emmett yelled as he walked past us to get to the kitchen.

I blushed, but thankfully, nobody saw because my head was still in Edward's shirt.

Dinner was normal as usual. I sat with Edward on my right - our legs were twined together throughout the whole of dinner. We said little, as we watched my family. Mum and dad were talking about an upcoming fishing event next weekend, and my brothers were stuffing their faces and talking about an upcoming football match next week. I was glad that my boyfriend ate like a perfect gentleman and not like my ruffian brothers.

When dinner was over, Edward and I headed upstairs to my bedroom.

While Edward was making himself comfortable on the bed, I turned on some music. I was a strange teenager. I didn't really like the typical teenage music that my classmates listened to. I preferred listening to classical, baroque or romantic music.

"Romantic?" Edward asked as I made myself comfortable on his lap. I shrugged.

"It's better than rap music," I muttered.

Edward laughed, pulling me closer to his chest. I glared at him. "Edward Cullen! If you are going to laugh at my taste of music, then you will be sorr-"

"Sweetie, I'm not laughing at your taste in music," Edward whispered in my ear, "I'm laughing because I'm really glad that I've found someone who has the same taste in music as I do."

"Really?"

"Really," he whispered, just before he pulled me into a sweet, loving kiss.

We stayed in bed for a while, just listening to the sweet, romantic music coming from my CD player.

After a while, Edward asked me a question which I'd been dreading for days now. "Bella, would you like to meet my parents this weekend?"

I bit my lip and looked down, avoiding Edward's eyes. I really wanted to meet his parents. But I wasn't sure if they'd like me.

"They'll love you," Edward said to me gently. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Because they already love you."

"They do? How? Why?"

Edward laughed. "Am I not allowed to speak of my girlfriend to my parents? They already know so much about you and really want to meet you soon."

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously

"Positive."

"Okay then, only if you promise to stay by my side the whole night."

Edward roared with laughter. "Bella! My parents are going to bite you!"

"But I don't know that do I?"

Edward just smiled and kissed the top of my heard. "You're crazy, you know that don't you?"

"Yep, but you love me for that," I said, burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"And that, I do," he said.

* * *

Hey guys!

I managed to get my laptop fixed the day after I posted the Author's Note saying I won't be able to work on this for a while.

So those who read that Author's Note, can ignore it now! Yippee!

And thank-you very much to all those who have submited a review. It's nice to know that there are people out there who enjoy my story


End file.
